villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Balthus Dire
Winnie the Pooh rabbit I get he's not much of a villain but he done things that can be villainous, like Tom and Jerry, Bugs Bunny and Garfield. Believe me, do you know the hardest part about doing something like Rabbit from Winnie the Pooh, doing something that is necesassary because of a good guy's bad actions. Before you try to delete it again, I'm asking you nicely to think about what I said. Walt Disney, Jr. 23:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Block Alerkina4isback He's a sockpuppet account who creates plagiarized articles. Please block him infinitely. Dan Vs. Rocks! 02:29, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Aladdin Villains There are some Aladdin Villains that have yet to be added in. I've already put in Khartoum's last words and have mentioned in the Caliph Kapok article that Tim Curry also voiced Amok Mongra. --DragonDude83 (talk) 21:45, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello this is Nathaniel Preston-Brody and i just want to ask ou one question are you the true editor of this Villains wiki? Could you please change the Tobi catagory from Empowered to Deities for it has been stated he has surpassed the Sage of Sixth paths and he was a physical god. Jester of chaos 01:20, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Block Character What Villains and Voohandoll Character What Villains has been recreating the Unpowered Villains category which was unwanted and he also created the Cute Villains category which is an opinion-based category. Please stop him from doing this. You have warned him by recreating deleted categories, but he did not listen to you. Dan Vs. Rocks! 12:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Character What Villains and Voohandoll...they keep reviving deleted categories and creating new ones. They ignore whoever tells them not to do so and just do what they want aware of the fact that they can not. Even though new categories are forbidden. RandomDudeDude (talk) 13:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Also, you have been creating a category too, RandomDudeDude. It's called "Formerly Deceased Villains". Dan Vs. Rocks! 13:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) That's not true. I don't know why the Wiki Activity says that. But the category "Formerly Deceased Villains" along with "Cute Villains" and "unpowered Villains" are the reasons why am I writing here. The first was created by Voohandoll. I added the template for deletion. He ignored me and removed my template. I added the template again.RandomDudeDude (talk) 13:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Well technically, it IS true that you have created the Formerly Deceased Villains category. Voohandoll did not create the category, you did. Dan Vs. Rocks! 15:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) No. I would never create such a useless category. Before my edit at the page. The activity said that Voohandoll created the category. After my edit, for some reason the activity said ita was ME. No, I will not take the blame for something I didn't while I actually wanted the new category to be deleted.RandomDudeDude (talk) 16:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) That's a lie. You created the category. Take a look at the history and find out. Dan Vs. Rocks! 16:10, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, totally a lie. I created the new category at 13:19 with "deletioncandidate" at the same time, then I proceeded to report myself...because logic. Here. Look at the history of these pages http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Formerly_Deceased_Villains?diff=500545&oldid=500542 and http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_Red?diff=prev&oldid=500541. Voohandoll added the category at 13:18, before the existence of the latter, which I'm supposed to have created it at 13:19 (with deletioncandidate at the same time). RandomDudeDude (talk) 17:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Would you two kindly stop using my talkpage for bickering?? I know my way around categories enough to know eactly what happened. You see when you add the name of a category that has yet to be created in one article's list, which happens very often with careless category adders, it creates what I called a "void" category: a page with the list of all articles in which it was added and a "Create" button. It seems quite obvious that "Formerly Deceased Villains" existed under that state, as a category page will not have any History or Talk page before some text is written it it, be it a Template. A such, the wiki considered that RandomDude created it when he added the "DeletionCandidate" to the already existing"void" page. As such Random Dude cannot be blamed. This being said, I know that it is my job to ban problem users and I am grateful for users to warn me. But I would appreciate it to be a simple warning, and certaninly not a "Ban X" message that sounds like an order and is highly displeasing to read. A "Please can you ban X" at the very outside would be quite appreciated. I will see what need to be done about those two users, but I would like to remind you that I am NOT to be ordered around under any circumstance. I know full well that you did not meant it that way please be more formal in your message. Balthus Dire (talk) 23:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. Yeah, I was about to change the original title since it sounded like some obnoxious authoritarian order, sorry.RandomDudeDude (talk) 00:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Just want to let you know that Character What Villains violated the No New Category rule by adding Deceased. I guess you have to do what you have to do. --DragonDude83 (talk) 15:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Is Dracula Satan? People are removing the Satan category from the Dracula (Castlevania) article. Being the Castlevania fan you are (Thanks for editing both of my Forgotten One articles.), I think you should get the final say. Is Dracula from the original timeline a Satan-type villain. I say yes, though someone said Death (Castlevania) is more of a Satan villain. Death is Dracula's loyal servant. Satan is supposed to be the source of all evil, not take orders from the source. --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:28, July 27, 2013 (UTC) "Since its obvious Dracula was born long after the creation of the world, he's still not a Satan character (He'd need to be there since the dawn of creation to qualify, anyways, since "Source of all Evil" implies no evil existed prior to him)." From Weedle McHairybug. Agree with that or not? --DragonDude83 (talk) 03:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The Truth Has Come! We have a problem: this new kid The Truth Has Come! is destroyin' everything on the Villains Wiki as he keeps constantly vandalizin' all of its contents & pages, & he started messin' with me & EoinGhost on purpose! Gotta block him now. He's so outta control & he means it! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hank Hill (Garfield1601) What do you think of the Hank Hill article? Should it stay or should it be deleted? I added deletion tag because I don't recall Hank Hill being an abusive father like Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. Dan Vs. Rocks! 18:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hank Hill (My Version Roberts) Enough I intended make as child abuser and also put abuser to almost everyone inducing his friends for comical purposes too and I putted him rather likely tragic one and it because hank verbally abuse by his actual abusive misogynist father. And no why keep Gumball Watterson page as example and so what that he had problems too just like Bart Simpson, Chirs Griffin, and rather less example of Stan Smith who so happed to be abusive his son and everyone alse just like hank and also tragic villian and devloped mental illness later his life just like hank. Chad Robert 18:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC)